


Goose's How

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cloister Bell, Gen, Miniature Village (Untitled Goose Game), Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Aslan got a monument to his great deeds, why not the Goosely Menace?
Kudos: 5
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Goose's How

How shiny, this noisemaker that he finds. How perfectly it perches atop the spire of his village within a village.

How he longs to make it fly. How great his power to make the world so, twisting root and wall to his ends.

How wonderfully it clanks as he waddles away.


End file.
